Captive
by MarvelXDCguy
Summary: For Bruce Wayne being getting caught is one thing but when his mysterious capture starts to take advantage of him. What else can Bruce than to give him what he wants... and more.


Hi everyone, it's been forever since I wrote another pairing. Well I got one for you all. I don't own these guys but if I did own Bruce… well I'll let you all imagine what I'd be doing with him.

Darkness, that's perfectly normal for me. But what happened? All I did was walk into my office and then-

"So glad you could join us ," a voice announced from behind Bruce. Bruce tried to look at said voice but quickly realized that he was blindfolded. But that wasn't it, he was also tied to a chair, hands tied behind his back. But the biggest problem was that he was in nothing but his underwear. "You must be wondering why you're stuck in those very hot looking Calvin Klein?" The owner of the voice was leaning over and whispering in his ear. He was breathing his hot breath into his ear, letting his tongue loom over Bruce's earlobe.

FUCK that feels good, Bruce couldn't help but start enjoying the feeling. Hot and wet, it had been far too long since he blew his load and he couldn't hide it.

"Mmm, looks like you like that." The mysterious man started to slide warm hands down Bruce's chest, letting his fingers rest on Bruce's nippes. One hand letting his finger circle a nipple the other hand pinching down on the other nipple. Bruce couldn't help but let a moan out from the mixed pain and pleasure. "Oh yes you like that don't you?" Bruce's capture starting to kissing his neck, licking the crook of it. Now Bruce was moaning out loud from the pleasure. The next feeling he felt was a hand on his all too hard member. "I go you all nice and hard didn't I?" Before Bruce could reply he felt warm lips pressed against his own. The two let the kiss linger until they had to come back up for air.

" Either put that mouth to better work or fucking untie me." Bruce's words were almost coming out like orders. Ones his mysterious new friend was happy to listen to. Bruce felt a pair of hot lips wrap around one of his nipples. At first he just let his lips glide over the harden stubs, then he slipped his tongue over the pink flesh. Bruce felt like he was on fire from all the teasing he had to undergo, but it felt so good. Finally he felt a pair of teeth pinch lightly onto his nipple. "Fuck!" Bruce blurted out in pure pleasure.

"Mmm don't get too excited Brucie, we've just gotten started," lips started to move down onto Bruce's abs, a warm tongue gliding over the millionaire's perfectly sculpted abs. Hands finally rubbing up against Bruce's inner thighs. The hands now just floating over over his painful erection. "You want me to free it don't you?" Bruce nodded, his head shaking with need of release. "I want to hear the words." Bruce knew what he wanted him to say Please, he'll never get me to say it. But Bruce just flash one of his playboy smiles and just chuckled.

"You want it more than I do and you know it." A pause in movement and silence filled the air. It almost felt like an eternity before any movement was made. Bruce felt his underwear practically getting ripped off, Finally! Before Bruce could utter a word he felt warm lips swallowing him whole, the feeling of the wet warm throat was making Bruce feel overflowing with uforia. Fuck yes, swallow that cock. Bruce felt his cock pull out of it's warm embrace with a slight pop that made he love it even enjoy it that more.

"Mmm, eight and a half inches of hot rich meat, I could suck on this all night," the voice was full of lust and need. Bruce didn't mind the idea of feeling his cock drained in a warm mouth but he had another idea.

"You could suck all night or you could ride it," again with that cocky smile. But it was more than affective, he felt the capture climb on top of him. He could feel how tight it was as his cock began to push up through the tight ring of muscle.

"Ooh, it's so thick." Bruce couldn't even begin to describe how good that tight ass felt. He could feel how slow his egger bottom was as he slowly rising and lowering down onto his cock. Bruce could feel the hole loosening up around his cock, and he could feel a nice firm ass bouncing against his thighs, the speed was picking up and Bruce was loving it. What he felt next made him upset. He could feel his cock pulling out of the hot hole. "Oh don't frown like that," he was teasing him but when Bruce felt his cock slide back into him and that firm ass pressed against his lap Bruce was drawn back into the pleasure. "You like that don't ya, mmm it feels so good fucking that hot cock." It did feel good, and Bruce wanted to really feel his cock get worked over and at this rate that was going to take all night. Bruce broke out of his bonds pulled his blindfold off and pushed his fuck toy onto his desk. "Ah Bruce what are you?" Before the next word could be said Bruce pulled his hard member out all the way and slammed it back in. Pulling on short red hair the man under him was rolling in pleasure.

"Shut up," Bruce commanded into the smaller man, pounding away at his ass. He gave his ass a hard smack, a moanful response told Bruce to keep pounding that ass both with his cock and his hand. The redhead was moaning so much Bruce knew it wouldn't be long.

"Fuck Me!" He let out a powerful moan as he blew his load all over the desk. He could feel Bruce pounding into him even harder, his freshly tighten prostate driving both men crazy. "Cum in me!" Just as he begged he heard a deep grunt come from Bruce and could feel hot liquid fill up his tight ass. Both men stood there panting heavily. "Baby you broke character, you were supposed to be the helpless victim," the redhead wined as he leaned back up to Bruce. Bruce just wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Wally, I like the whole lets do kinky stuff, but you know I could have broken your wrist the second you tried to ambush me in the dark." The young redhead let the thought linger in his head before feeling a little scared. "Besides," Bruce started to kiss Wally's neck. "You know I love to just pound your ass into a red firm mess."

"Well then if you're good with another round, I'm ready." Bruce just gave Wally a lust filled smile.

"You don't know what a night you're in for."

I hope you guys liked that, if any of you like please review. If any of you guys have any ideas or pairings you'd would like to read please feel free to message me and I will try my best to pick out ones you would like.


End file.
